


Wretched Sinners Meet Divine Prayers

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Unsafe Sex, handjobs, ryan is a fucking scene kid, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon may have been a little bendy, even if his parents didn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wretched Sinners Meet Divine Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends, Maleficent and Brendon. You filthy, filthy fucking sinners.

Brendon was the perfect little mormon boy his parents raised him to be. He went to church every Sunday, he prayed every day, he'd never had sex, never even masturbated, and usually always carried some type of cross with him that was supposed to keep him safe if he ever felt afraid or alone. His parents weren't strict otherwise. He could have friends over, he could have girls over, he was allowed to date, just as long as his parents knew. They were pretty okay with swearing if it wasn't directed towards anyone. They were just strict on the whole Christian part. But, they were really homophobic. Brendon didn't agree with that. Love is love, why should it matter who you love if they love you too? He never expressed that to his parents. He wanted them to be proud of him for being.. 'Perfect.'

Brendon was doing a pretty good job of being 'perfect' and keeping up his reputation. Up until Sunday. He was stuck after church because his parents wanted to talk to a few of their friends. Not than Brendon usually minded, but he'd been procrastinating on a rather big homework assignment that was due Monday, and he needed to get working on it as soon as possible.  
That's when he saw this boy. He didn't look much older than him, but he definitely didn't look like he was someone who belonged in a church. His jeans were black and ripped, his shirt was all black with a faded 'MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE' logo on it. He was wearing a really ratty leather jacket too. He had spacers in his ears, and it looked like he may have his lip and nose pierced. He had a crazy amount of makeup on, but Jesus Christ help Brendon, this boy was hot.  
Apparently, he caught Brendon staring. He smirked at him, tilting his head to the side slightly, causing his hair to fall the same direction, clearly amused.

Brendon squeaked, mumbling a soft 'Excuse me' to his parents, so he could go hide in the bathroom. Preferably forever and never have to see that boy again. He didn't bother going into one of the stalls, just leaned against the wall, sighing and running a hand through his slightly tousled, coffee coloured brown locks, his bangs reaching just above his eyes. "Fuck," He mumbled to himself, looking down. Well, he'd never actually felt attracted to a guy before, is this what it was like? Jeez. Brendon was just.. So confused. Why was he thinking all these thoughts? His mother would surely tell him to pray extra hard for forgiveness for them. Not that he cared. Who was that boy? Why'd he never see him before? Maybe it was his first time there? Must of been. Maybe his parents decided he needed Jesus.

Brendon snickered at that. Jesus, yeah right, whatever. Some Christians were just.. Yeah.  
The only question that remained prominent in Brendon's mind, however, was 'Why didn't you go over and talk to him, dumbass?' Brendon just groaned.

That's when the bathroom door opened. He was instantly greeted with the gorgeous boy from before.

"Hey." The boy greeted softly. His voice wasn't all that intimidating, surprisingly. He just looked like a stereotypical grunge-punk-emo whatever. Right down to the beat up Converse.

"Um.." Wow, Brendon. Great job.  
"I'm Ryan."

Ryan? That didn't really seem like a name for that kid. But it suited him.

"R-Ryan.. Ryan.. I-... Brendon."

Ryan smirked at Brendon's obvious nervousness. It wasn't really cocky, just amused. "I know."

"You-.. What?"

Ryan nodded, humming softly as he bounced on his heels. "Yeah. My mom is friends with your parents, and fucking hell, she never shuts up about you, and how perfect you are, and how I should be more like you. I told her she's batshit crazy for telling me to change who I am to make her happy, so she said that maybe Jesus will help me 'see the light.'"

Brendon couldn't help but laugh, and clearly Ryan had been okay with it, since he grinned. "Oh, jeez, that sucks ass. I bet you're fine how you are, though. You don't have to change for anyone but yourself."

"Tell that to my mom."

"I'll get right on that."

Brendon found Ryan's smile endearing. It was a mysterious one, hiding secrets behind locked doors, and Brendon wanted to know it all. He wanted everything that came with Ryan. The tears, the laughter. The fits of rage and the giggles of bliss. The insults, the compliments. The maybe too weird conversations, the random outbursts. The skin on skin contact.. Lips on lips.. Hips rutting and rubbing together, creating delicious friction.. And really as much as he wanted Ryan to fuck him, he felt a sudden... Dominating urge, he wanted to show Ryan who was really in charge, fuck him senseless and leave him begging for more--

Brendon didn't even notice how close Ryan'd got to his face until he felt his hot, slightly uneven breaths barely ghosting over his lips.

"Hey, B."

"Um.. H-hey.."

"Got a problem?"

"I-... What?"  
Brendon was about to question further when he felt Ryan's fingers lightly trace over the bulging outline of Brendon's painfully obvious erection through his jeans. He whined in responce, tilting his head back and shoving his hips forward.

Ryan seemed surprised to say the least. But then he remembered. 'Perfect.'  
"Have you ever been touched before, sunshine?"

"A-ah.. No.."

Ryan grinned. "Want me to touch you?" He needed consent. Boners didn't mean instant consent.  
Brendon nodded without hesitation, his mind completely blurred and blank, all thoughts in coherent. He let out a loud moan as he felt Ryan just cup him through his jeans and barely rub at the straining erection, the pleasured sound echoing off the walls of the bathroom. If he'd known that touching himself would of felt this good, then fuck the no-masturbation rule. Sins be damned.  
Ryan began working Brendon's jeans down his thighs, stopping just above his knees. He then looked to Brendon for permission, lightly tugging at the elastic of his boxers to show what he wanted to do. When Brendon gave another nod of approval, Ryan tugged the boxers down instantly to join Brendon's jeans. He couldn't help but stare at the practically throbbing erection. Brendon was /huge./ And his cock was just the perfect length, the perfect width, and the head was tinted red from the strain. Ryan's mouth watered, and he licked his lips as he wrapped around Brendon's length, slowly stroking him, not wanting to go too fast since this was his first time being touched like that.

Brendon saw Ryan lick his lips. Despite his own embarrassment, he felt the same dominating feeling surge through him again. He wanted to make Ryan his bitch. The thoughts became blurred again as he felt Ryan stroke him, and he moaned even louder than before, the sound seeming even louder with the echo.

"R-Ryan.."

"Hmm?"

"More.."

"More what?"

"I-... Please.."

"Be more specific, sugar," Ryan purred, rubbing his thumb over Brendon's head, becoming more turned on himself with every moan and twitch of the other's hips.

That was it for Brendon. Ryan wanted to play that game? /He'll fucking play./

"G-get on your fucking knees, slut," Brendon demanded, trying not to let his voice waver. "/Now./"

Ryan's eyes widened a little, but he instantly dropped to his knees after letting go of Brendon's cock, staring up at him with wide eyes. He almost would of looked innocent or child-like if it weren't for his stupid scene kid clothes.

"You'll do as I fucking say now, or your sorry ass is gonna be punished. Is that clear?" Brendon had no idea where this was coming from, but he liked it. So did Ryan. And Ryan's dick.

Ryan nodded. He wasn't given permission to speak, so that's all he did.  
"Good boy," Brendon purred, grabbing Ryan's hair tightly in his fingers and pulling his head close, allowing the other boy to nuzzle against his thighs with a small, happy sound. "Wanna suck my cock, babyboy? Make me feel good?"

Ryan moaned and nodded, leaning in to lick at Brendon's tip, yelping when his hair was pulled roughly.

"Did I fucking /say/ you could suck my cock yet, slut? God, you're so /needy./"  
Ryan nodded again in agreement, not even ashamed. He loved being a little slut. Got off on it. 

"No, sir, you didn't say I could."

"Cock-hungry whore."

Neither of them could really believe this was happening. Brendon, a virgin coming from extremely Christian parents, was dominating another /boy,/ for /sex/ before marriage, and he was talking dirty as all shit. It was so, so wrong, but it felt so right.

"Please, please let me suck your cock.. I'll be a good boy now, I promise, promise, promise.. I won't even tease you, I'll take you all the way in and let you fuck my throat... /Daddy./" Maybe Ryan was pushing it a little. But he wanted to see what his Brendon would do. Even if it was his first time.

Brendon groaned at being called daddy. A good groan. A very pleased one. He definitely liked this. "Yeah, baby? Gonna let Daddy's cock fuck your whore throat raw? So you can't even speak?"

Ryan smirked to himself. Fucking /score./ "Yes, Daddy. Always for you."  
"Open up."

Ryan opened his mouth obediently, moaning softly as he felt Brendon slip his cock into his awaiting mouth.  
If Ryan thought he felt good from that, Brendon was in euphoria. Not only was this his first time having gotten jacked off, it was his first blowjob. Same day. Fuck. He was moaning shamelessly loud as he began thrusting into Ryan's mouth, tugging on his hair to show his pleasure. He didn't go too rough though. He wanted to make sure Ryan was okay, and able to pull off and back out whenever he needed to. It didn't feel good to Brendon if Ryan didn't want it. But oh, did Ryan really want it. He was moaning like a whore around Brendon's cock, enthusiastically rubbing his tongue everywhere on the pulsing hard-on that he could whenever he got the chance. The cold pressure of Ryan's lip ring felt absolutely amazing in contrast to his hot, warm, and wet mouth, and Brendon was embarrassed with how close he was.

Ryan could almost sense it. He began sucking with more vigor, even bobbing his head a little with Brendon's thrusts, biting down a little occasionally.  
Brendon just whined, starting to tremble a little, thrusting more frantically into Ryan's mouth. Then he remembered he still had to fuck him. He immediately shoved Ryan's head away, panting and closing his eyes.

"Shit.."

Ryan pouted, leaning back in to lick at the erection in front of him, causing Brendon to growl and shove him away. "Fucking greedy /slut,/ can't be grateful for what I gave you? I shouldn't even fuck you. Just fuck your thighs. Maybe just get myself off. Bad sluts are of no use to me."  
Ryan's eyes widened a little, and he just whimpered hanging his head down. "I'm sorry, Daddy.. I wanna be a good slut for you... Want you to fuck me.. Daddy, you should fuck me real hard to teach me a lesson."

"How is giving you what you want a punishment?"

"No stretching.."

"R-Ryan... Won't that hurt?"

"A little, but..."

"I want you to be okay-.."

"My safe-word is empire. Now fuck me."

Brendon smirked a little, pulling Ryan up to stand. He shoved him over to the sinks, forcing him to bend over one of them, hands on either side. Ryan loved this, loved being hurt and thrown around. He was also really glad that even though this was fucking, Brendon cared for him and wanted him okay.  
Ryan was pulled from his train of thought when he suddenly realized his jeans and boxers were around his ankles. He blushed deeply, squirming around as he felt Brendon's warm hands on his ass. He felt more exposed than he should have, especially since he wasn't even facing Brendon.  
He groaned, low in his throat, when he felt Brendon reach underneath and grab at Ryan's aching cock, already slick in pre-cum. He could tell Brendon was nervous, so he moaned encouragingly and thrusted into his fist a little, shivering and moaning again.

Brendon wasn’t really sure if he was doing it right. Honestly, how could he know, if he’d never really known anything better? But Ryan seemed to approve of what Brendon was doing. So he pushed his nervousness aside the best he could, and began slowly stroking him, occasionally squeezing, trying to see what movements Ryan liked best. It was hard to tell, he was moaning loudly and bucking his hips so frequently, so Brendon just did it all and hoped it was okay.

Then he felt Ryan’s cock start leaking more pre-cum, slicking his palm more, forcing his hand to speed up slightly. Brendon growled a little, starting to realize Ryan was getting close. His twitching hips and hitched breathing and heavy panting were a few more obvious clues. So he pulled his hand back abruptly.

Ryan whined, shifting back to look at Brendon, catching his gaze, his eyes wide and filled with need. Want. Lust. “Please, Bren-”

“Shut up.” Brendon slapped Ryan’s ass. “ What do you call me slut?”

“D-daddy.. I’m sorry, daddy, I’ll b-be a good boy now..”

“That’s right, baby. Are you sure you don’t want prep..?”

Ryan smiled a little, as he saw Brendon’s slightly worried gaze. “I’m positive, okay? Just.. Slow. Really slow.”

Brendon have a hesitant nod, getting himself lined up, more than just a little nervous. But that was hidden well, especially as he began slowly pushing in, biting down on his lip to muffle his would-be embarrassingly loud moan, his eyes rolling back. Ryan seemed to be feeling the same pleasure, despite the burning feeling of not being stretched, but hey, at least Brendon’s dick was still wet with saliva from when he was blown, that was making the slow and steady push in much easier for them both.

It was warm, tight, and hot, Brendon realized once he’d gone balls deep in Ryan, panting heavily as he stilled himself, waiting for the okay to move. He gently rubbed small circles into Ryan’s hips, panting softly as he leaned over him, pressing his forehead to his upper back.

“Ry.. You okay..?”

“Yeah.. Jus’-... Gimme a minute, been a while..”

Brendon nodded, continuing his gentle rubbing, nuzzling Ryan’s back slightly, pressing a few small kisses to it.

Ryan smiled.

After about a minute, that felt like years, Ryan pushed his hips back a little, producing loud moans from both boys.

“Move,” Ryan gasped out, clutching the edges of the sink tighter in his already sweaty hands. “Please!”

Brendon nodded, and began slowly thrusting. The first thrust was hesitant, and gentle. He’d barely pulled out halfway before gently pushing back in. And when Ryan shoved his hips back again with a desperate whine, that’s when he went with a more steady pace, trying his best to keep consistent. But still slow. It was absolute euphoria for them both anyway. Only when Brendon heard Ryan mumble out a ‘faster,’ did he begin properly speeding up, just letting his instincts take over from here, far too gone in his own mind to pay attention to his own thoughts. He didn’t get any harder, just faster. He dug his nails into Ryan’s hips, smirking weakly at the moan that came from Ryan.

“Painslut..”

“Y-yeah.. All for you..”

Brendon growled, starting to slam in much harder. So much harder, that Ryan began practically yelling out with each thrust. Not that either of them minded of course. Ryan absolutely loved the pain, regardless of how fragile he really looked. Ryan began shoving his hips back with every thrust, panting and moaning loudly, actually mentally praying no one heard them, let alone caught them-- Oh, God, if they were caught that'd be the fucking hottest shit ever.

"Daddy.. Faster..?" Ryan panted out as sweetly as he could manage, gripping the sink tighter in his hands to keep from slipping, but his palms were quickly becoming damp with sweat, so this was proving to be a difficult task.

Brendon was eager to comply, speeding up his thrusts to slam into Ryan faster and harder, reveling in the noises Ryan was making and gripping his hips tighter to pull him back with every thrust, to get deeper. And that's when Ryan /screamed./ At first, Brendon was really scared, he thought he'd hurt Ryan, and that was the last thing he wanted, and he was about to immediately pull out and ask if Ryan was okay, until he heard him whimper out a weak, "Th-there, Daddy... Please.. More.." Oh. /Oh./ Brendon managed a smirk, pulling out almost all the way before shoving back in, trying to aim for Ryan's prostate again. Ryan's scream, sure enough, told Brendon he'd hit it. After a few hesitant thrusts, he'd been able to get a hang of hitting that same spot, so he was able to pick up his pace again, much to Ryan's pleasure. Brendon began feeling Ryan tremble, and suddenly moan out louder than he had before. Forcing his previously tightly shut eyes open again, Brendon looked at Ryan, and saw him frantically jerking himself off in time with the thrusting, and moaning like a whore while doing so. He growled again, reaching a shaky hand down to smack Ryan's wrist and shove his hand away. Ryan whined with that, turning the best he could to look at Brendon. And his face was certainly a sight to behold. Ryan's face was bright red and sweaty, his hair matted to his forehead, his eyes wide and pupils blown, and his lips still red and abused from when he'd been going down on Brendon. He just looked so helpless, Brendon would of cum right then and there if he didn't want to hold back and make Ryan cum first.

"Daddy! Wanna cum!" Ryan whined out, and the desperate look on his face was pitiful. Brendon almost felt bad for making him stop.

"N-no.. Not yet, baby.."

"/Please!/" Ryan shrieked, trembling a little harder from having to hold back his release. It was just getting harder and harder to do, he knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't want to be punished all that much. He hated being bad. "Hurts!" Damn right it hurt, his cock was throbbing and straining against his stomach, the head tinted a light pinkish-red, leaking pre-cum madly from the tip. But you couldn't blame Ryan, he was just a teenager, it wasn't his fault for not being able to hold off forever. And Brendon understood that. Especially with his first time and all.

"Mn.. Please what?"

"Please let me cum!"

"Please let me cum /who?/"

"Daddy! Please let me cum, Daddy!"

Brendon finally gave a nod, doing everything he could to force himself to hold back, and mother of God if Ryan didn't cum right this fucking second-- Brendon felt Ryan clench down on him tightly, and it was warm, and tight, and shit.. Ryan screamed out one last time, shoving himself back against Brendon as hard as he could before he was suddenly releasing, thick ropes of cum spurting from his cock onto his abdomen and the sink he was holding onto, as well as some of the ground. Brendon groaned, pressing his face into Ryan's back and letting out a loud moan against it as he finally let himself release as well, and he was in complete euphoria. Forget jacking off as your first time cumming, Brendon lost his fucking virginity and came for the first time. It was quiet for a few moments, just the soft sounds of both boys panting could be heard for a while. Then, Brendon began slowly pulling out, Ryan whimpering at the emptiness. Both of them just wanted to collapse. Sitting on a bathroom floor probably wasn't the most sanitary thing to do, but it's what the two ended up doing, cuddling each other, completely sated and content.

"Hey.. Ryan?"

He got a grunt in response.

"I think I really like you."

"Mhm? I like you too."

"See you next Sunday?"

"Oh, honey, I'll see you tomorrow night."


End file.
